Athena(Ethan) X Kallen
by DewElr
Summary: THIS IS RATED MA for MATURED ADULTS. DO NOT WATCH THIS IF YOUR HIGHLY OFFENDED OR IF YOU ARE UNDER 18.


A day in Ashford Academy, Ethan and Kallen were holding hands to their next class. All of the sudden, two people were in the ground. A red hair male with an Ashford Academy male student outfit, and an female student wearing the female uniform, and has black hair.

 _"_ _We should take them back to our dorms." Said Ethan_

 _"_ _Good Idea." Responded Kallen._

Ethan picked up the male, while Kallen picked up the female. The two ran to their dorms, and put them into their beds.

(The Story Continues with Ethan or Kallen. Kallen's story will continue and Ethan's will be the next chapter.)

Kallen:

Kallen takes the black hair girl, she noticed that the girl looked very familiar, but she didn't had time for that. As she ran to her dorm, she put the girl in the bed, and cover her whole torso with the blanket. After class, she went to the dorm where she was sleeping. As she enters, the girl was wide awake. Kallen closes the door and locks it. Kallen walks to the girl and sits on a chair next to the bed.

 _"_ _Hey miss, I saw you were laying in the ground, are you ok?" asked Kallen._

 _"_ _Um, I think so." She said_

 _"_ _Can you tell me your name?" Kallen asked._

 _"_ _My…..my name is Athena Ashbrook Suzuki. I was with my boyfriend Kallen Kozuki." She said_

Kallen mouth was opened surprising to hear that this was a possible female version of her boyfriend, Ethan.

 _"_ _So Athena, my name is Kallen Kozuki, I'm a female verision of it." Said Kallen_

 _"_ _Kallen?, I'm glad to see a female version of you" said Athena._

 _"_ _Athena, I have to admit you do kinda look, well cute." Said Kallen_

Athena blushes. Athena was thinking. She wanted to kiss Kallen to see if it changes.

 _"_ _Kallen, can I kiss you?" she said softly._

The red hair girl was blushing by just hearing that.

 _"_ _w-w-why do you want to kiss me" she asked._

 _"_ _I don't know, it just that, I just wanna see if it changes things or things are the same." Said Athena with her head down._

Kallen sighed and said the she would kiss her. Kallen got into the bed. The two girls slowly put their lips into each other and closed their eyes. As they lips got closer, they two lips touched each other.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh my goodness, her lips is like Ethan's , and she taste just like Ethan. I guess I'm ok with this." Said Kallen in her mind._**

The two brake the kiss, but Kallen wanted to kiss her again. Kallen did it again but this time it was longer. A minute after, Kallen put her tongue inside Athena's mouth, then her breast touch Athena's breast. Athena did the same. Kallen layed her belly to Athena as Athena layed in her back. After a long 5 minute tongue kissing, Kallen took off Athena's uniform. She unbuttoned the jacket, then she took off the green tie. After that, she unbuttons her white shirt while sliding the black skirt off of her legs.

 _"_ _Athena, you have a nice body. I'm so jealous" said Kallen._

Kallen took off Athena's bra, and she saw that Athena had a C size cup.

 _"_ _My my, your cup size is really cute." Kallen complimated._

Kallen also took her clothes off, as she takes off her bra and panties. Kallen smiled and kissed her again. Kallen layed on her again in her belly, and started to rub her ***** with two fingers. Athena moaned quietly making sure no one is hearing them. Kallen smiled at her.

 _"_ _Dose this feel good darling?" she asked._

 _"_ _I-I-I didn't expect this to happened, but it feels so good." said Athena_

 _"_ _I see you like, would it be more better if I do this?"_

Kallen removd Athena's panties, Kallen put her face to Athena's *****, and started licking it. Athena felt like she was in heaven.

 _"_ _oooh my goodness, don't stop keep it like that"_

After long minutes of licking, Kallen wanted Athena to do the same thing. Athena started by sucking her nips. Kallen was moaning while she rubs the back of Athena's black hair. As Athena stopped, she kissed Kallen.

 _"_ _It's not fair for you to have all the pleasure!" pouted Kallen._

Kallen layed in her back and stretched her ***** with her two fingers.

 _"_ _Do me please?" begged Kallen._

Athena licked her clit. Athena did it a little harder, making Kallen moan a little loud.

 _"_ _Yes, yes, yes, please Athena, like that, don't stop"_

Athena continues to lick her clit, until she was all wet. Juices came out of her pussy and made a sorta loud moan. Kallen was breathing until they wanted to do one more thing.

 _"_ _Athena, I want to climax with you!" said Kallen_

 _"_ _O-o-ok"_

The two got up in the bed, they put their clits together and started rubbing it together. The two started to moan like animals. They were rubbing it violently like they really wanted to do it.

 _"_ _Oh yes, keep doing Athena, I like it"_

 _"_ _Your ***** feels so good when it touches mine." Said Athena"_

 _"_ _Athena, I think I'm going to cum" said Kallen._

 _"_ _Me too, let's cum together baby"_

The two females climaxed simultaneously. After climaxing, the two layed in the bed from opposite sides catching their breath. After catching their breath, Kallen and Athena went onto their knees. Kallen and Athena put their arms around their neck.

 _"_ _Do you want to do this again sometime?" asked Kallen._

 _"_ _I would love that!" said Athena._

The two end up kissing each other and making out again. Until the two guys came knocking on the door.


End file.
